Typical prior art morse code keys usually involve a lever arm and a contact point, wherein the lever arm is moved into contact with the contact point. When the lever arm touches the contact point, an electrical circuit is completed, which causes a signal to be generated. When the level arm is moved away from touching the contact point, a circuit is opened, and the signal generation is stopped. The signal may be sent across a wire to a receiver, i.e. telegraph. Alternatively, the signal may be broadcasted into the atmosphere via an antenna.
The motion of the morse code key may be vertical or up-and-down. In other words, the lever arm is moved down to make contact and is moved up to break or open contact. The motion of the code key may also be side-to-side. This is where the lever arm is moved to one side direction to make contact and is moved in the other side direction to break or open contact. Prior art code keys typically use a spring, or the elastic properties of the level arm to maintain the code key in the open position, such that force must be applied to the lever arm to make contact with the contact point.
Prior art code keys have several problems. One problem is that the contact point and the lever arm can become worn and/or dirty. This causes poor electrical contact between the contact point and the lever arm, which in turn causes a poor signal. The poor signal could be an interrupted signal such that a receiver could erroneously interpret the signal to be two signals, which would garble the message. The poor signal could also be a scratchy or otherwise degraded signal that is poorly received. Another problem is that prior art code keys are mechanically complex. The code keys typically contain multiple moving parts and include a pivot point, which is typically a ball or needle bearing. These types of bearings add to the complexity and expense of manufacturing. A further problem is the acoustic noise that is produced through the use of the code key. The code key clicks or taps each time that contact is made between the lever arm and the contact point. In covert operations, such clicking or tapping can reveal the user""s location. In home or office use or use during traveling, such clicking or tapping can disturb other family members or other individuals.
The present invention is directed to a system and method in which a code key that comprises a bendable element and a strain gauge connected to the bendable element. The strain gauge changes resistance when the bendable element is moved.
The inventive code key may be operated by providing a flexible element and a strain gauge connected to the flexible element. In moving the flexible element, the resistance of the strain gauge is changed.